1981
1981 (MCMLXXXI) fue un año normal comenzado en jueves en el calendario gregoriano. Declarado «Año Internacional de las Personas con Discapacidad» por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. En el horóscopo chino corresponde al Año del Gallo. Acontecimientos * Comienza la producción del DeLorean DMC-12, único modelo producido por DeLorean Motor Company. Enero-junio * 1 de enero: Grecia entra en la Unión Europea. * 1 de enero: Palaos se independiza de Estados Unidos. * 3 de enero: en París se crea la Academia Europea de Ciencias, Artes y Letras, entre cuyos miembros fundadores figuran los españoles Pedro Laín Entralgo, Federico Sopeña y Federico Mayor Zaragoza. * 4 de enero: la policía británica detiene a un tal Peter Sutcliffe por considerarle sospechoso de ser el «destripador de Yorkshire». * 7 de enero: Libia y Chad se constituyen en una república popular conjunta. * 8 de enero: en Montevideo (Uruguay) finaliza la Copa de Oro de Campeones Mundiales, más conocida como Mundialito. * 10 de enero: en El Salvador comienza la guerra civil con la ofensiva lanzada por la guerrilla del FMLN (Frente Farabundo Martí para la Liberación Nacional). En las montañas del norte del departamento de Morazán, cerca de la localidad de Perquín inicia sus transmisiones la radio clandestina Venceremos. * 11 de enero: en Nueva York, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar es elegido secretario general de la ONU. * 20 de enero: el actor y republicano Ronald Reagan toma posesión como Presidente de Estados Unidos. * 20 de enero: Irán libera a los 52 diplomáticos estadounidenses secuestrados desde el año anterior en Teherán. * 29 de enero: en España, Adolfo Suárez dimite como presidente del Gobierno de España. * En febrero comienza a celebrarse la Expo Agro de Almería, feria agroalimentaria sobre cultivos intensivos bajo plástico de la provincia de Almería, España. * 1 de febrero: Francia suministra a Irak 60 aviones Mirage. * 2 de febrero: Perú y Ecuador firman un alto el fuego. * 9 de febrero: en Polonia, el general Wojciech Jaruzelski es nombrado primer ministro en remplazo de Jozef Pinkowski. Asumirá al día siguiente. * 10 de febrero: en Luxemburgo, el presidente de Egipto, Anuar Sadat, pronuncia un discurso ante el Parlamento de la Comunidad Económica Europea (actual Unión Europea). * 10 de febrero: en España, el rey Juan Carlos I encarga a Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo la formación de un nuevo gabinete. * 15 de febrero (aprox.): el gobierno de Costa Rica —presionado por el presidente Ronald Reagan y la «contra» nicaragüense— clausura el proyecto del grupo guerrillero argentino Montoneros Radio Noticias del Continente, que venía transmitiendo desde 1979 y apoyaba al gobierno sandinista. * 17 de febrero: en Hamburgo, el filólogo español Antonio Tovar es galardonado con el premio Goethe. * 17 de febrero: el papa Juan Pablo II llega a Manila (Filipinas). * 17 de febrero: la organización Amnistía Internacional afirma que el gobierno de Guatemala es responsable de más de 30 000 muertos en los últimos 10 meses. * 18 de febrero: Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo propone la integración de España en la OTAN. * 19 de febrero: en Bilbao, ETA secuestra a los cónsules honorarios de Austria y El Salvador. En Barcelona secuestra al de Uruguay. * 20 de febrero: la CEE —a pesar de las presiones del gobierno de Reagan en sentido contrario— decide seguir ayudando al gobierno democrático de El Salvador. * 23 de febrero:Golpe de Estado en España; miembros de la Guardia Civil, con el teniente coronel Antonio Tejero Molina al frente, irrumpen en el Congreso de los Diputados durante el pleno de investidura de Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo, llegando a realizar disparos dentro del hemiciclo sin producir víctimas ni heridos. El intento de golpe de estado fue seguido de forma desigual por las capitanías generales del ejército español, a pesar que el Capitán General de Valencia, Jaime Milans del Bosch, decretó el toque de queda en la ciudad y sacó los tanques a patrullar las calles, así como la División Acorazada Brunete, acuartelada cerca de Madrid fue parcialmente movilizada. * 24 de febrero: el rey Juan Carlos I desautoriza el golpe de estado en una alocución televisiva (a la una y media de la madrugada). Tras una larga negociación para la rendición de los rebeldes, los diputados retenidos en el congreso fueron liberados a las nueve de la mañana sin que se registrasen heridos. Este episodio se dio en llamar 23-F. Es detenido también el general Jaime Milans del Bosch y otros colaboradores en el fallido golpe de Estado. * 24 de febrero: hacia al norte del golfo de Corinto (en Grecia) un violento seísmo causa 16 muertos y 400 heridos. * 24 de febrero: la película Deprisa, deprisa, de Carlos Saura, obtiene el Oso de Oro en el Festival de Cine de Berlín. * 26 de febrero: en Francia, el TGV rompe el récord de velocidad alcanzando los 380 km/h. * 1 de marzo: en Irlanda del Norte Bobby Sands, preso del IRA Provisional empieza una huelga de hambre para pedir que se reinstaure El Estatus de Categoría Especial para los presos del IRA y el INLA y sean reconocidos como prisioneros de guerra. * 8 de marzo: en Buenos Aires la Justicia decreta la quiebra de 35 empresas del grupo Sasetru y dicta capturas para varios empresarios. * 11 de marzo: Chile promulga una Nueva Constitución Política de la República, e inmediatamente después del Te Deum que agradece esta Nueva Carta Fundamental, el Gobierno se traslada al Palacio de La Moneda, dejando el Edificio Diego Portales como Poder Legislativo hasta 1990. * 23 de marzo: en Bangladés, un golpe de Estado derriba al gobierno. * 23 de marzo: en España se constituye un mando único de lucha contra el terrorismo, formado por las fuerzas armadas, la policía nacional y la guardia civil, cuyo objetivo prioritario es la desarticulación de ETA. * 25 de marzo: en Zaragoza (España) la Policía Nacional libera a Quini, futbolista español del FC Barcelona, tras más de tres semanas de cautiverio. * 29 de marzo: en Argentina asume como presidente el general Roberto Eduardo Viola. Nuevos ministros: Oscar Camilión (Relaciones Exteriores), Lorenzo Sigaut (Economía), Jorge Aguado (Agricultura y Ganadería), Eduardo Oxenford (Industria). El peso se devalúa un 30 %. * 30 de marzo: en EE. UU., el presidente Ronald Reagan se salva de un atentado. * 1 de abril: en EE. UU. se lanza la primera misión de un transbordador espacial. * 2 de abril: en Líbano grupos rivales libran violentos combates. * 2 de abril: en Nicaragua, el gobierno democrático denuncia un plan de invasión estadounidense desde Honduras. * 4 de abril: en Dublín, la canción Making your mind up (del grupo Buck's Fizz) gana por el Reino Unido la XXVI Edición de Eurovisión. * 9 de abril: en Irlanda del Norte, el preso del IRA Provisional y huelguista de hambre Bobby Sands gana las elecciones por la circunscripción de Fermanagh y Tyrone Sur con 30.493 votos frente a los 29.046 de Harry West, candidato del Partido Unionista del Ulster. * 12 de abril: en Cabo Cañaveral (Florida) despega el transbordador espacial Columbia en el primer vuelo de las lanzaderas estadounidenses al mando del veterano del programa Apolo John W. Young y pilotada por el entonces astronauta novato Robert L. Crippen. * 25 de abril: en Mauritania, Maaouya Ould Sid'Ahmed Taya es elegido primer ministro. * 28 de abril: en España se promulga el Estatuto de Autonomía de Galicia * 5 de mayo: en Irlanda del Norte muere el pero del IRA Provisional y miembro del Parlamento Británico Bobby Sands a la edad de 27 años, después de 66 días de huelga de hambre. * 10 de mayo: en España se produce el denominado Caso Almería. * 10 de mayo: en Francia, François Mitterrand gana en las elecciones presidenciales. * 13 de mayo: en la Ciudad del Vaticano el turco Ali Agcha atenta contra el papa Juan Pablo II en la Plaza de San Pedro. * 23 de mayo: en la Plaza de Cataluña (Barcelona) se realiza un atraco a las oficinas del Banco Central. Los atracadores son neutralizados en una espectacular operación de la policía, tras varias horas de tensión en la que tuvieron secuestrados a diversos ciudadanos como rehenes. * 24 de mayo: en Ecuador muere en un accidente aéreo el presidente del Ecuador Jaime Roldós Aguilera a los 40 años de edad. * 5 de junio: en Estados Unidos, la revista Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report da a conocer la existencia de cinco casos de neumonía por Pneumocystis jirovecii entre homosexuales de California; este anuncio constituye el primer informe sobre el VIH (virus de inmunodeficiencia humana), el causante del sida, en el mundo. * 6 de junio: en Bijar (India) sucede el «Desastre ferroviario de Bihar»: siete vagones de un tren de pasajeros sobrecargado descarrilan y caen al río Kosi; mueren alrededor de 800 personas. * 7 de junio: Israel lleva a cabo un ataque aéreo por sorpresa, denominado Operación Ópera, consistente en la destrucción del reactor nuclear Osirak, situado cerca de Bagdad, Irak. * 21 de junio: en Irán, la Asamblea Consultiva Islámica destituye por moción de censura al primer presidente de Irán, Abolhasán Banisadr. * 21 de junio: en el glaciar Ingraham del monte Rainier (EE. UU.), mueren once personas en un accidente de montaña. * 22 de junio: en España, el Congreso de los Diputados aprueba la Ley del Divorcio. * Junio: Argentina, en manos de la Dictadura de Videla, experimenta una recesión de la economía. El PBI cae un 6 % respecto al año anterior. Aumenta la desocupación. Acontecimientos (julio-diciembre) * 6 de julio: en Argentina, la Dictadura de Videla libera a la ex presidenta María Estela Martínez de Perón, quien parte hacia España.Datos biográficos de María Estela Martínez de Perón Un grupo de dirigentes de partidos políticos forma la Multipartidaria. La alianza de las fuerzas políticas tiene por objeto reclamar la normalización institucional y la convocatoria a elecciones nacionales. * 20 de julio: Irene Sáez representante de Venezuela gana la corona de Miss Universo 1981. * 27 de julio: Nace Nelson Silva actor, dramaturgo y director de teatro de Paraguay. * 29 de julio: el príncipe Carlos de Inglaterra se casa con Lady Di. * 31 de julio: fallece en accidente aéreo el presidente de Panamá Omar Torrijos. * 1 de agosto: creación del canal MTV (Music Television), que transmite vídeos musicales las 24 horas y abre sus transmisiones con el vídeo de The Buggles, «Video Killed the Radio Star». * 12 de agosto: Kiribati, Islas Salomón, Papúa Nueva Guinea, Nauru y Tuvalu reconocen a la República Árabe Saharaui Democrática (RASD). * 15 de agosto: San Lorenzo de Almagro se convirtió en el primer club de los cinco denominados "grandes" en Argentina en descender a la por entonces llamada Segunda División, tras caer 1 a 0 ante Argentinos Juniors. * 19 de agosto: en Brasil se inaugura el canal SBT (Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão), del presentador y empresario Silvio Santos. Sustituyó al canal Rede Tupi, que había cerrado sus puertas en julio de 1980. El canal brasileño SBT es famoso por mostrar numerosas telenovelas latinas y realizar remakes de estas. * 27 de agosto: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:31 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 294 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Islay'', de 4 kt. Es la bomba n.º 961 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 31 de agosto: en España, Francisco Fernández Ordóñez dimite como ministro de Justicia. * 1 de septiembre: en Uruguay asume el dictador Gregorio Álvarez, que se encargará de la transición a la democracia (recién en 1985). * 4 de septiembre: en Bolivia, el dictador Celso Torrelio Villa (1939-1999) sustituye al «narcodictador» Luis García Meza (1929-), quien se encuentra encarcelado desde 1995. * 4 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 305 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Trebiano'', de 1 kt. Es la bomba n.º 962. * 14 de septiembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano Juan Pablo II publica su tercera encíclica, Laborem Exercens. * 24 de septiembre: en el Sitio de pruebas de Nevada, a las 7:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona a 213 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Cernada'', de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 963 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos hizo explotar entre 1945 y 1992. * 3 de octubre: en Irlanda del Norte se finaliza la Huelga de hambre de 1981 en Irlanda del Norte en la que han muerto 10 presos del IRA Provisional y el INLA. * 6 de octubre: en Egipto es asesinado el presidente Anwar el-Sadat. * 14 de octubre: en Egipto, Hosni Mubarak es elegido presidente. Se mantendrá en el cargo hasta febrero de 2011. * 27 de octubre: en Nueva York otorgan el premio Moors Cabot al periodista argentino Jacobo Tímerman. En Argentina la Dictadura cívico-militar y sus medios de comunicación cómplices realizan enérgicas protestas.Feinman, José Pablo «Nuestro periodismo», artículo en el diario Página/12 (Buenos Aires) del 12 de diciembre de 2010. * 28 de octubre: en Los Ángeles (California) se forma la banda de thrash metal Metallica. * 30 de octubre: en Buenos Aires se realiza la Marcha por la Vida, convocada por la Multipartidaria y los organismos de DD. HH. Primera manifestación multitudinaria de protesta por las violaciones de derechos humanos y en demanda de apertura política. * 12 de noviembre: Pilín León gana la segunda corona de Miss Mundo para Venezuela. * 21 de noviembre: en Buenos Aires, el dictador Viola delega la presidencia por cuestiones de salud en el ministro del Interior, el general Tomás Liendo. * 26 de noviembre: en Nueva Delhi, durante la asamblea de la Federación para los Juegos Asiáticos se decide la creación del Consejo Olímpico de Asia. * 29 de noviembre: en Honduras, Roberto Suazo Córdova es elegido nuevo presidente. * 3 de diciembre: en un túnel a 494 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2es del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 7:00:00,1 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Akavi, de 20 kt. Es la bomba n.º 966 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 11 de diciembre: en El Salvador, las fuerzas armadas nacionales perpetran la Masacre de El Mozote, ejecución sumaria de 900 campesinos civiles. * 11 de diciembre: en Buenos Aires la Junta Militar designa al general Leopoldo Fortunato Galtieri en la presidencia para completar el periodo de tres años que deja vacante Roberto Viola. * 13 de diciembre: en Polonia, el general Jaruzelski da un golpe de estado. * 19 de diciembre: en la costa atlántica de Colombia, un Twin Otter de la aerolínea Aces que volaba entre Montería y Coveñas, se estrella en un cerro: mueren 11 personas. Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Zsolt Baumgartner, piloto húngaro de Fórmula 1. * 2 de enero: Maxi Rodríguez, futbolista argentino. * 3 de enero: Eli Manning, quarterback estadounidense. * 5 de enero: Joel Thomas Zimmerman, más conocido como deadmau5, Dj canadiense. * 6 de enero: Rinko Kikuchi, actriz japonesa. * 9 de enero: Euzebiusz Smolarek, futbolista polaco. * 10 de enero: Nelson Cuevas, futbolista paraguayo. * 10 de enero: Ismael Rodríguez, futbolista mexicano. * 12 de enero: Valerie Domínguez, actriz y modelo colombiana. * 13 de enero: Luis Zubeldía, futbolista y entrenador argentino. * 14 de enero: Rosa López, cantante española. * 15 de enero: Pitbull, cantante estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Daniel Diges, actor y cantante español. * 17 de enero: Dennis Iverson, yudoca australiano. * 18 de enero: Otgonbayar Ershuu, pintor mongol. * 19 de enero: Asier Del Horno, futbolista español. * 20 de enero: Owen Hargreaves, futbolista británico de origen canadiense. * 21 de enero: Wilfredo Ledezma, beisbolista venezolano. * 25 de enero: Alicia Keys, cantante estadounidense. * 26 de enero: Jesús Corona, futbolista mexicano. thumbnail|120px|[[Gustavo Dudamel.]] * 26 de enero: Gustavo Dudamel, director de orquesta y músico venezolano. * 28 de enero: Elijah Wood, actor estadounidense. * 29 de enero: Darío Lopilato, actor y conductor argentino. thumbnail|120px|[[Álex Ubago.]] * 29 de enero: Álex Ubago, cantante español. * 30 de enero: Peter Crouch, futbolista británico. * 31 de enero: Justin Timberlake, cantante estadounidense. Febrero * 3 de febrero: SebastiAn, músico y productor francés * 4 de febrero: Jason Kapono, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 6 de febrero: Luis García Fernández, futbolista español. * 8 de febrero: Myriam Montemayor, cantante y actriz mexicana. * 9 de febrero: Tom Hiddleston, actor británico * 9 de febrero: The Rev, baterista y corista estadounidense de la banda Avenged Sevenfold. * 11 de febrero: Aritz Aduriz, futbolista español. * 13 de febrero: Makiko Nabei, actriz de voz japonesa. * 15 de febrero: Heurelho Gomes, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de febrero: Joseph Gordon-Levitt, actor estadounidense. * 17 de febrero: Paris Hilton, celebridad estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Misaki Sekiyama, actriz de voz japonesa. * 23 de febrero: Gareth Barry, futbolista británico. * 24 de febrero: Lleyton Hewitt, tenista australiano. * 24 de febrero: Carolina de Moras, modelo, actriz y animadora de televisión chilena. * 25 de febrero: Park Ji-Sung, futbolista surcoreano. * 26 de febrero: Pamela Díaz, modelo chilena. * 28 de febrero: Florent Serra, tenista francés. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Bryce Dallas Howard, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de marzo: Jessica Jaymes, actriz porno estadounidense. * 10 de marzo: Samuel Eto'o, futbolista camerunés. * 10 de marzo: Sara Maldonado, actriz mexicana. * 11 de marzo: ZPU, cantante español. * 11 de marzo: Matt Ryan, actor galés. * 13 de marzo: Blas Pérez, futbolista panameño. * 17 de marzo: Leandro Atilio Romagnoli, futbolista argentino. * 18 de marzo: Fabian Cancellara, ciclista suizo. * 19 de marzo: José Castillo, beisbolista venezolano. * 23 de marzo: Atsushi Abe, actor de voz japonés. * 25 de marzo: Julián de Guzmán, futbolista canadiense. * 28 de marzo: Julia Stiles, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 31 de marzo: José Luis López Ramírez, futbolista costarricense. Abril * 1 de abril: Hannah Spearritt, cantante, actriz y bailarina británica de la banda S Club 7. * 2 de abril: Lourdes Fernández, cantante y compositora argentina. * 5 de abril: Eugenio Siller, actor mexicano. * 9 de abril: Eric David Harris, estudiante y asesino estadounidense. * 11 de abril: Alessandra Ambrosio, modelo brasileña. * 12 de abril: Ezequiel Castaño, actor argentino. * 18 de abril: Sol Gabetta, Violonchelista Argentina * 19 de abril: Catalina Sandino, actriz colombiana. * 19 de abril: Hayden Christensen, actor canadiense. * 20 de abril: Ronald Raldes, futbolista boliviano. * 23 de abril: Iriney Santos da Silva, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de abril: Felipe Massa, piloto brasileño de Fórmula 1. * 26 de abril: Matthieu Delpierre, futbolista francés. * 27 de abril: Fabrizio Faniello, cantante maltés. thumbnail|120px|[[Jessica Alba en 2014.]] * 28 de abril: Jessica Alba, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de abril: Alex Vincent, actor estadounidense. * 30 de abril: John O'Shea, futbolista irlandés. Mayo * 1 de mayo: Alexander Hleb, futbolista bielorruso. * 5 de mayo: Danielle Fishel, actriz estadounidense. * 7 de mayo: Lorena Guréndez, gimnasta española. * 13 de mayo: Florent Mothe, cantante francés. * 15 de mayo: Justin Morneau, beisbolista canadiense. * 17 de mayo: Juan José Bezares Alarcón, futbolista español. * 17 de mayo: Scott Fernandis, yudoca australiano. * 17 de mayo: Atunaisa Delai, yudoca fiyiano. * 20 de mayo: Iker Casillas, futbolista español. * 22 de mayo: Daniel Bryan, luchador profesional estadounidense. * 28 de mayo: Gabor Talmacsi, motorciclista húngaro. * 29 de mayo: Andréi Arshavin, futbolista ruso. * 30 de mayo: Devendra Banhart, cantante estadounidense. Junio * 1 de junio: Carlos Zambrano, beisbolista venezolano. * 2 de junio: Nikolái Davydenko, tenista ruso. * 5 de junio: Sébastien Lefebvre, guitarrista de la banda Simple Plan. * 7 de junio: Anna Kournikova, tenista rusa. thumbnail|120px|[[Natalie Portman.]] * 9 de junio: Natalie Portman, actriz israelí-estadounidense. * 10 de junio: Álvaro José Domínguez, futbolista colombiano. * 10 de junio: Jonathan Bennett, actor y modelo estadounidense. * 12 de junio: Adriana Lima, modelo brasileña. * 13 de junio: Chris Evans, actor estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Matt McQuillan, golfista canadiense. * 21 de junio: Brandon Flowers, cantante estadounidense de la banda The Killers. * 21 de junio: Miguel Riffo, futbolista chileno. * 22 de junio: Aquivaldo Mosquera, futbolista colombiano. * 23 de junio: Natasha Yarovenko, actriz ucraniana. * 24 de junio: Johnny 3 Tears, Cantante de Rap Rock * 27 de junio: Rubén Castro, futbolista español. * 28 de junio: Brandon Phillips, beisbolista estadounidense. Julio * 3 de julio: Aoi Tada, seiyū y cantante japonesa. * 3 de julio: Inés Arrimadas García es una política y abogada española. * 7 de julio: Synyster Gates, guitarrista de la banda Avenged Sevenfold. * 7 de julio: Michael Silberbauer, futbolista danés. * 10 de julio: Giancarlo Serenelli, piloto venezolano. * 10 de julio: Natsumi Abe, cantante y miembro de la primera generación de Morning Musume * 13 de julio: Cristina Llanos, cantante y guitarrista española de la banda Dover. * 15 de julio: Taylor Kinney, actor estadounidense. * 16 de julio: Vicente Rodríguez, futbolista español. * 21 de julio: Joaquín Sánchez Rodríguez, futbolista español. * 24 de julio: Summer Glau, actriz estadounidense. * 25 de julio: Finn Bálor, luchador profesional irlandés * 28 de julio: Michael Carrick, futbolista actor británico. * 29 de julio: Fernando Alonso, piloto español de Fórmula 1. * 30 de julio: Nicky Hayden, piloto estadounidense de Moto GP. * 30 de julio: Hope Solo, futbolista estadounidense. * 31 de julio: M. Shadows, cantante de la banda Avenged Sevenfold. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Óscar Rojas, futbolista mexicano. * 3 de agosto: Lucas Lobos, futbolista argentino. * 5 de agosto: Carl Crawford, beisbolista estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Erik Guay, esquiador canadiense. * 8 de agosto: Bradley McIntosh, cantante, actor y bailarín británico, miembro del grupo S Club 7. * 8 de agosto: Roger Federer, tenista suizo. * 8 de agosto: José Ron, actor mexicano. * 10 de agosto: Leonid Elenín, astrónomo aficionado ruso, descubridor del cometa homónimo. * 16 de agosto: Roque Santa Cruz, futbolista paraguayo. * 18 de agosto: Juliana Galvis, actriz, presentadora y modelo. * 19 de agosto: Belén Scalella, actriz y cantante argentina. * 20 de agosto: Ben Barnes, actor británico. * 24 de agosto: Chad Michael Murray, actor estadounidense. * 25 de agosto: Rachel Bilson, actriz estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Maxwell Scherrer Cabelino, futbolista brasileño. * 28 de agosto: Iracema Trevisan, bajista brasileña. * 30 de agosto: Adam Wainwright, beisbolista estadounidense. * 31 de agosto: Florentino Primera, cantante y actor venezolano. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Gautier Capuçon, violonchelista francés. * 3 de septiembre: Laura Vignatti, actriz, modelo y conductora argentina. * 4 de septiembre: Beyoncé Knowles, cantante estadounidense. * 5 de septiembre: Filippo Volandri, tenista italiano. * 6 de septiembre: Alexis Bledel, actriz estadounidense. * 11 de septiembre: Dylan Bennet Klebold, estudiante y asesino estadounidense. * 12 de septiembre: Jennifer Hudson, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 14 de septiembre: Miyavi, cantante japonés. * 16 de septiembre: Borja Fernández, futbolista español. * 16 de septiembre: Daniel Martín Alexandre, futbolista español. * 16 de septiembre: Fan Bingbing, actriz, cantante y productora china. * 20 de septiembre: Feliciano López, tenista español. * 21 de septiembre: Nicole Richie, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de septiembre: Natalie Horler, cantante alemana de la banda Cascada. * 24 de septiembre: Fernanda Urrejola, actriz chilena. * 26 de septiembre: Serena Williams, tenista estadounidense. * 29 de septiembre: Shane Smeltz, futbolista neozelandés. Octubre thumbnail|120px|[[Tito el Bambino.]] * 2 de octubre: Carolina Oliver, periodista y presentadora colombiana. * 3 de octubre: Zlatan Ibrahimović, futbolista sueco. * 3 de octubre: Andreas Isaksson, futbolista sueco. * 5 de octubre: Tito el Bambino, cantante puertorriqueño. * 6 de octubre: Claudia Álvarez, actriz mexicana. * 14 de octubre: Carolina Ruiz Castillo, esquiadora española. * 19 de octubre: Heikki Kovalainen, piloto finlandés de automovilismo. * 21 de octubre: Nemanja Vidić, futbolista serbio. * 23 de octubre: Daniela Alvarado, actriz venezolana. * 26 de octubre: Gabriela Sari, actriz argentina. * 27 de octubre: Volkan Demirel, futbolista turco. * 28 de octubre: Dwayne Cameron, actor neozelandés. * 28 de octubre: Milan Baroš, futbolista checo. * 29 de octubre: Ruslan Rotan, futbolista ucraniano. * 29 de octubre: Tila Tequila, cantante y modelo estadounidense. * 30 de octubre: Jun Ji Hyun, actriz y modelo surcoreana. * 30 de octubre: Ivanka Trump, empresaria, socialité y modelo estadounidense. * 31 de octubre: Frank Iero, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda My Chemical Romance. Noviembre * 5 de noviembre: Javier Pereira, actor español. * 8 de noviembre: Azura Skye, actriz estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Joe Cole, futbolista actor británico. * 11 de noviembre: Natalie Glebova, modelo canadiense. * 11 de noviembre: Guillermo de Luxemburgo, aristócrata luxemburgués. * 15 de noviembre: Lorena Ochoa, golfista mexicana. * 24 de noviembre: Laura Bustamante, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Juan Pablo García, futbolista mexicano. * 25 de noviembre: Xabi Alonso, futbolista español. * 26 de noviembre: Natasha Bedingfield, cantante británica. * 29 de noviembre: Guillermo Quiroz, beisbolista venezolano. * 30 de noviembre: Maya Zapata, actriz mexicana. Diciembre * 1 de diciembre: David Pérez Arteaga, futbolista español. thumbnail|120px|[[Britney Spears en 2013.]] * 2 de diciembre: Britney Spears, cantante, bailarina y actriz estadounidense. * 3 de diciembre: David Villa, futbolista español. * 4 de diciembre: Florencia de Saracho, actriz mexicana. * 5 de diciembre: Valeria Gastaldi, actriz, cantante y compositora argentina. * 5 de diciembre: Darío Santillán, artista y activista argentino (f. asesinado en 2002). * 10 de diciembre: Raquel Antúnez Cazorla, escritora española. * 11 de diciembre: Javier Saviola, futbolista argentino. * 11 de diciembre: Zacky Vengeance, guitarrista estadounidense de la banda Avenged Sevenfold. * 13 de diciembre: Amy Lee, cantante estadounidense de la banda Evanescence. * 16 de diciembre: Gaby Moreno, cantante guatemalteca. * 21 de diciembre: Lynda Thomas, artista mexicana. * 24 de diciembre: Louis Tomlinson cantante de la banda britanica-irlandesa One Direction. * 24 de diciembre: Dima Bilán cantante ruso. * 25 de diciembre: Gonzalo García Vivanco, actor mexicano. * 26 de diciembre: Omar Infante, beisbolista venezolano. * 27 de diciembre: David Aardsma, beisbolista estadounidense. * 27 de diciembre: Emilie de Ravin, actriz australiana. * 28 de diciembre: Sienna Miller, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Natalia Jiménez, cantante española de la banda La Quinta Estación. * 29 de diciembre: Shizuka Arakawa, patinadora japonesa. * 31 de diciembre: Cecilia Ponce, actriz argentina. Fallecimientos * 5 de enero: Harold Clayton Urey, químico estadounidense, premio nobel de química en 1934. * 5 de enero: Giuseppe Lanza del Vasto, filósofo italiano. * 6 de enero: A. J. Cronin, novelista escocés (n. 1896). * 9 de enero: José Ardévol, compositor cubano. * 8 de febrero: María Cervantes, pianista, cantante y compositora cubana (n. 1885). * 9 de febrero: Bill Haley, músico estadounidense. * 5 de marzo: Yip Harburg, letrista estadounidense, de la canción Over the rainbow (n. 1896). * 20 de marzo: Pedro García Cabrera, poeta y periodista español (n. 1905). * 28 de marzo: Günther Treptow, tenor alemán (n. 1907). * 29 de marzo: Eric Eustace Williams, historiador trinitense, primer ministro entre 1962 y 1981. * 19 de abril: Mónica Jouvet, actriz argentina (n. 1955). * 23 de abril: Josep Pla, escritor y periodista español. * 11 de mayo: Bob Marley (36), cantautor jamaicano de réggae (n. 1945). * 17 de mayo: William Keith Chambers Guthrie, filólogo clásico escocés (n. 1906). * 24 de mayo: Jaime Roldós, presidente ecuatoriano. * 30 de mayo: Antônio Caringi, escultor brasileño (n. 1905). * 5 de junio: Rafael Hoyos Rubio, militar peruano (n. 1924). * 30 de junio: Francisco Izquierdo Rios, escritor peruano reconocido (n.1981). * 19 de julio: José María Pemán, escritor español. * 30 de julio: Fernando Paz Castillo, poeta, crítico, diplomático y educador venezolano (n. 1893). * 31 de julio: Omar Torrijos Herrera, líder militar panameño entre 1969 y 1981 (n. 1929). * 4 de agosto: Melvyn Douglas, actor estadounidense. * 6 de agosto: Mario Untersteiner, filólogo clásico e historiador de la filosofía italiano (n. 1899). * 14 de agosto: Karl Böhm, director de orquesta y músico austriaco. * 18 de agosto: Anita Loos, novelista y guionista estadounidense (n. 1889). * 29 de agosto: Juana Couretot de Guella, activista argentina (n. 1903). * 9 de septiembre: Jacques Lacan, psicoanalista francés. * 9 de septiembre: Ricardo Balbín, político y abogado argentino. * 12 de septiembre: Eugenio Montale, poeta italiano, premio nobel de literatura en 1975. * 28 de septiembre: Rómulo Betancourt, político, periodista y expresidente venezolano. * 30 de septiembre: Cuckoo Moray, bailarina india. * 6 de octubre: Anwar el-Sadat, militar egipcio, presidente entre 1970 y 1981, y premio nobel de la paz en 1978. * 13 de octubre: Antonio Berni, pintor y dibujante argentino. * 8 de noviembre: Guillermo Evans, deportista argentino (n. 1923). * 29 de noviembre: Max Euwe, ajedrecista neerlandés. * 16 de diciembre: Manuel Sanchís Guarner, filólogo, historiador y escritor español. * 28 de diciembre: Allan Dwan, cineasta estadounidense. ; Sin fecha conocida * Domingo Mania, actor argentino (n. 1915). Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Carmen Gómez Ojea obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Cantiga de agüero. * 23 de noviembre: Octavio Paz gana el premio Cervantes de Literatura. * Gabriel García Márquez publica Crónica de una muerte anunciada. * Mario Vargas Llosa publica La guerra del fin del mundo. Ciencia y tecnología * Lanzamiento del IBM PC * Supuesto lanzamiento del juego arcade Polybius * Lanzamiento del videojuego de arcade Donkey Kong en Japón. * Las naves Voyager 1 y Voyager 2 se acercan más que nunca en la Historia humana a los planetas Saturno y Júpiter, sacando, también por primera vez, fotos a color verdadero. Deporte Fútbol * Copa Mundial de Fútbol Juvenil: Alemania Federal, campeón. * Copa Intercontinental: Flamengo, campeón. * UEFA Champions League: Liverpool FC, campeón. * Recopa UEFA: FC Dinamo Tbilisi, campeón. * Copa de la UEFA: Ipswich Town F.C., campeón. * Copa Libertadores de América: Flamengo, campeón. * Copa Interamericana: UNAM, campeón. * CAF Champions League: JE Tizi-Ouzou, campeón. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: SV Transvaal, campeón. * Liga española: Real Sociedad, campeón. * Copa del Rey de Fútbol: FC Barcelona, campeón por decimonovena vez. * Liga Británica: Aston Villa F.C., campeón. * Liga Italiana: Juventus, campeón. * Liga Francesa: Saint-Etienne, campeón. * Liga Alemana: FC Bayern München, campeón. * Liga colombiana: Atlético Nacional, campeón. * Liga Peruana de Fútbol: FBC Melgar, campeón. * Liga Mexicana: Club Universidad Nacional, campeón. * Liga Boliviana: Wilsterman de Cochabamba, campeón. * Liga Argentina: Boca Juniors, campeón. River Plate, campeón (Torneo Nacional). Carlos Barisio de Ferro Carril Oeste, logra el récord de minutos con la valla invicta: 1075 minutos. * Liga Brasileña: Grêmio, campeón. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Peñarol, campeón. * Liga Chilena: Colo-Colo, campeón por decimotercera vez. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Atlético Nacional, campeón. * Balón de Oro: El alemán Karl-Heinz Rummenigge (FC Bayern München), proclamado mejor futbolista de Europa por la revista France Football. Baloncesto * NBA: Boston Celtics, campeón. * Copa de Europa de Baloncesto: Maccabi Tel Aviv, campeón. * Liga Española de Baloncesto: FC Barcelona, campeón. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: FC Barcelona, campeón. Balonmano * Copa de Europa: SC Magdeburg, campeón por segunda vez. * Recopa de Europa: TuS Nettelstedt-Lübbecke, campeón. * División de Honor (España): Atlético de Madrid, campeón. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: Hombres: Johan Kriek vence a Steve Denton. Mujeres: Martina Navratilova vence a Chris Evert. * Roland Garros: Hombres: Björn Borg vence a Ivan Lendl. Mujeres: Hana Mandlíková vence a Sylvia Hanika. * Wimbledon: Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Björn Borg. Mujeres: Chris Evert vence a Hana Mandlíková. * US Open: Hombres: John McEnroe vence a Björn Borg. Mujeres: Tracy Austin vence a Martina Navratilova. * Masters Cup: Ivan Lendl, vencedor. * Copa Davis: Estados Unidos, campeón. * Copa Federación: Estados Unidos, campeón. Automovilismo * Fórmula Uno: Nelson Piquet se proclama campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1, mientras que el argentino Carlos Reutemann obtiene el subcampeonato a 1 punto de Piquet. El campeonato de constructores es para WilliamsF1. * WRC: Ari Vatanen gana el título a bordo de un Ford Escort RS * Rally Dakar: René Metge gana la competencia a bordo de un Range Rover * NASCAR: Darrell Waltrip gana el título a bordo de un Buick Regal * Champ Car: Rick Mears gana el título a bordo de un Penske Cosworth * 500 Millas de Indianápolis: Bobby Unser gana la competencia a bordo de un Penske Cosworth * Turismo Carretera: Antonio Aventín gana el título a bordo de un Dodge GTX * Turismo Competición 2000: Jorge Omar Del Río gana el título a bordo de un VW 1500 Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: Bernard Hinault, campeón. * Vuelta a España: Giovanni Battaglin campeón. * Giro de Italia: Giovanni Battaglin campeón. * Campeonato del Mundo de ciclismo: Freddy Maertens, campeón. Hockey * Copa de Europa de Hockey sobre patines: FC Barcelona, campeón. Fútbol americano * NFL: Oakland Raiders, campeón. Rodeo * Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo: Ramón Cardemil campeón. Cine * Excalibur de John Boorman lleva al cine las aventuras del rey Arturo. * The Evil Dead de Sam Raimi, película de terror. * Un hombre lobo americano en Londres de John Landis, película de terror. * En busca del arca perdida de George Lucas y Steven Spielberg, película de acción y aventura. * Halloween II de Rick Rosenthal, película de terror. * El cartero siempre llama dos veces de Bob Rafelson, película dramática y crímenes. * Condorman de Charles Jarrott, película de superhéroes. * Clash of the Titans de Desmond Davis, película de Fantasía y Aventuras. * Gallipoli de Peter Weir, película australiana bélica. * Scanners de David Cronenberg, película de ciencia ficción y terror. Música Eventos * Metallica: formación de la banda de thrash metal, en California (Estados Unidos). * Pet Shop Boys: formación del dúo de synth pop, en Londres, en una tienda de artículos electrónicos. * Siniestro Total: formación de la banda en Vigo (España), el mes de diciembre. * Siege: formación de la banda de hardcore punk, en Massachusetts. * Slayer: formación de la banda de thrash metal, en California. * Mötley Crüe: formación de la banda de glam metal, en Los Ángeles, California (Estados Unidos). Discografía * ABBA: The Visitors. * AC/DC: For those about to rock. * Accept: Breaker. * Barón Rojo: Larga vida al Rock and Roll. * Billy Joel: Songs in the attic. * Black Flag: Damaged. * Black Sabbath: Mob Rules. * Blondie: The best of Blondie. * Bob Dylan: Shot of Love. * Boney M: Boonoonoonoos. * Bryan Adams: You want it you got it. * Camilo Sesto: Más y más.... * The Carpenters: Maid In America.. * Cybotron: Alleys of your mind * Depeche Mode: Speak & spell. * Discharge: Why?. * Duran Duran: Duran Duran. * George Harrison: Somewhere in England. * Iron Maiden: Killers. * Japan: Tin drum. * Jean-Michel Jarre: Magnetic fields. * Journey: Captured. * Journey: Escape. * Judas Priest: Point of Entry. * Kiss: Music from the elder. * Kraftwerk: Computerwelt. * Michael Jackson: One day in your life. * Mötley Crüe: Too fast for love. * New Order: Movement. * Public Image Ltd.: The flowers of romance * Queen: ''Greatest Hits. * Ramones: Pleasant dreams. * Richard Clayderman: Rondó pour un tout petit enfant. * Rush: Moving pictures. * Rush: Exit... stage left. * Saxon: '' Denim and Leather. * Simple Minds: ''Sisters feeling call. * Simple Minds: Sons and fascination. * Siouxsie and the Banshees: Juju. * Sonic Youth: Sonic Youth. * The Adicts: Songs of praise * The Cure: Faith. * The Exploited: Punk's not dead. * The Police: Ghost in the machine. * The Rolling Stones: Tatto you. * Toto: Turn back. * Tygers of Pan Tang: Spellbound * U2: October. * UK Subs: Diminished Responsibility. * Van Halen: Fair warning. * Venom: Welcome to Hell Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Nicolaas Bloembergen, Arthur Leonard Schawlow y Kai Manne Börje Siegbahn. * Química: Kenichi Fukui y Roald Hoffmann. * Medicina: Roger W. Sperry, David H. Hubel y Torsten N. Wiesel. * Literatura: Elias Canetti. * Paz: Oficina del Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Refugiados (ACNUR). * Economía: James Tobin. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Jesús López Cobos. * Ciencias Sociales: Román Perpiñá Grau. * Comunicación y Humanidades: María Zambrano Alarcón. * Cooperación Internacional: José López Portillo. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Alberto Sols García. * Letras: José Hierro Real. Premio Cervantes * Octavio Paz Referencias Enlaces externos *